1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor systems and more particularly pertains to a new modular tent platform system for elevating a tent structure from a ground surface to enhance comfort within the tent structure and prevent saturation of the tent structure due to ground moisture, runoff, or precipitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floor systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, floor systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,546,720; 4,305,414; 5,295,341; 5,052,158; 3,441,037; and 1,533,074.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new modular tent platform system. The inventive device includes planar support panels, support braces, support legs for interlocking adjacent support panels, and attachment assemblies for securing a tent to the platform.
In these respects, the modular tent platform system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of elevating a tent structure from a ground surface to enhance comfort within the tent structure and prevent saturation of the tent structure due to ground moisture, runoff, or precipitation.